batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn Golden
Dawn Golden is a character that plays a major role in the Golden Dawn storyline, which ran throughout the entirety of Batman: The Dark Knight. Her sudden disappearance sets the events of the story into motion, and as the story progresses, Dawn is revealed to be a childhood friend of Bruce Wayne. History Dawn Golden was Alesiter Golden's only child. Her father was member of a cult that performed dark magic rituals. Dawn's father was cold and distant to her, but he told her that she had a greater purpose. Her only memento from her childhood was an amulet she had from when she was born. One day, Dawn and her father visited Thomas Wayne's mansion to make business, and Dawn first met Thomas's son, Bruce. The two went to play in Wayne Manor's courtyard, and Dawn watched Bruce played with his kite. Dawn suddenly took his kite and released it into the sky, until it was gone. Angry, Bruce asked her why she did she do that, and Dawn simply replied that it was just a kite. Bruce chased Dawn across the courtyard, until they fell right on each other. Bruce catched a full glance of Dawn's eyes, and that was when he started to believe that maybe she was not so bad after all. As time went by, Bruce and Dawn eventually started dating, until she apparently broke his heart in college. As Dawn reached adulthood, her father fell ill and on his deathbed, he tried to kill her, saying that her greater purpose was to be sacrificed so that he would become Hell's lord on Earth. Dawn escaped and left her father to die. Eventually, Dawn became a wealthy socialite and developed a self-centered personality. One time during a dance, she invited Oswald Cobblepot to be her dancing partner. However, the Penguin discovered that Dawn's friends had asked unacttractive men to be her dancing parnters, casuing the Penguin to be humiliated. It was then that the Penguin engineered her kidnapping. One night, she was leaving a nightclub in her limo. Then, she realized that her driver had been replaced by Ragman. Believing that her father had returned to exact vengeance on her, Dawn kicked Ragman in the head, causing the car to crash. In that moment, Killer Croc, hired by a vengeful Penguin, kidnapped her. Dawn allowed herself to be captured, as she believed that being kidnapped by an unknown assailant was better than suffering her father's wrath. Dawn was taken to an abanonded house rigged with explosives. saves Dawn.]] At that time, Bruce, who had become Batman, initiated an investigation to find her. He managed to find her amulet, but he was captured by the Penguin and Croc. Batman was taken to the same place Dawn was, but he managed to free himself and find her, seconds before the building exploded. Batman placed the wounded, but still conscious Dawn in the Batmobile, promising to take her to the police. However, Dawn told Batman that she needed his protection so that her father wouldn't be able to harm her. Batman took her to her apartment, when Dawn told her about her father and how she has always been afraid of him. Batman, however, promised to end her father's influence on her. Suddenly, Batman and Dawn are attacked by an army of demons. Although Batman does his best to defend her, the demons manage to kidnap her. She is taken to the sewers of Gotham, where her father, using Ragman as a vessel, straps her to a table and performs a ritual that will grant him eternal life. Suddenly, Batman and Etrigan arrive at the sewers and try to save her, but Aleister stabs her with a knife, killing her and completing the ritual. However, Etrigan manages to destroy Aleister, allowing Dawn's soul to go to the afterlife in peace. Equipment *Magic amulet: Dawn has an amulet that her father gave to her when she was born. The amulet has a magic power that affects whoever is carrying the amulet, causing his negative emotions to grow. The only two people who were explicitly affected by the amulet were Dawn herself (who became vain and shallow) and Batman (who became violent and aggressive). Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters